Hitchups and the Expulsion of Acadia
by prophetofgreed
Summary: Set after the end of Hitchups: Hiccup living with a new family, Zoe and Manon in Acadia is split up by the British just starting the expulsion of the Acadians. Hiccup must fight to get to his family and get them to safety. (Spoilers to Hitchups)
1. Chapter 1

**And here is a story that I've been working on for a LONG time. Back in late November was when I had the idea. (during class talking about Acadia in Canadian history) **

**Based hundreds of years past the end of Hitchups with the blessings and advice of Antic Repartee, the maker of "Hitchups"**

**Meaning that you should read Hitchups before reading this, not only because it's a great story, but also because Hitchups is one of the best fanfics on the entire site. **

**I hope you enjoy it as well as think of the story as a suitable continuation to Hitchups. I don't want this to feel like non-canon to Hitchups.**

* * *

Note:

"_Italics" _between quotation marks mean it is spoken French. Otherwise normal dialogue is in English

_Italics _without quotation marks is thoughts

_::italics:: _is Toothless talking, which Hiccup can only hear.

* * *

Hitchups and the Expulsion of Acadia

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The atmosphere was dark and bleak over the hillside as dark evergreen fog flowed through the air going through the empty deserted town below. Storm clouds hovered over the landscape ready to start its watery assault on the land. The town was looked like a place of death, many bodies were lying in the streets, cold and lifeless in the dirt and tile. Most of the buildings were trashed, windows were smashed, broken furniture and items were all over the streets, a cold reminder of the mad migration out of the prosperous town.

Hiccup stood up the top of a grassy hill surrounded by the green mist, a shovel lying by his side, his clothes completely covered in dirt, looking over the town his eyes downcast and depressed. His body was tall and lean, his brown hair short with his bangs near to his eyebrows, the rest was bristled even with some small amounts of grey hairs. If someone were to guess his age they'd guess late forties but that was just an illusion of God's magic. His face was sharper, any remaining baby fat in his cheeks was completely gone in the hollows of his cheeks, his button nose now smaller on his fully grown face.

He turned away from the plagued site and walked over to the lone hovel of a home that stood on the very top of the hill. Beside the home was a lone crooked tree with two makeshift gravestones with two big rectangular holes dug out of the ground with a big pile of dirt lying on the left side and two bodies wrapped in white bed sheets covering their cold, lifeless faces to stare back at him.

Hiccup stared at the bodies unconsciously giving them long, solemn stares. He goes on one knee, he talks a deep breathe trying to steady his breathing that was threatening to become erratic. His eyes started to water as he looked at the smaller of the two bodies. Not being able to hold back his emotions any longer he sobbed into his dirty knee, his chest heaving as his breathing became a racket of sobs and cries.

Why had this happened, what did he do to deserve such a fate, why was he given so much life when the people around him were given so little?

He pounded his fist into the hard dirt just tired of the long years, tired of the many hardships he had to face. If Toothless wasn't with him he probably wouldn't have been able to last a week, let alone hundreds of years.

Suddenly Hiccup could hear a chorus of laughter coming from in front of him sounding like thousands of people laughing all at once. He slowly stopped crying as he noticed that the laughter was slowly turning into the laugh of one person. Hiccup looked up and standing in front of him was a man wearing extravagant golden armour with green fabric underneath. An evergreen cape flowed out from behind his back folded neatly behind his gauntlet boots. The man wore a golden helmet with two thin gold horns extended out in a crescent curve. His hair was raven black colour, flowing and long out of the back of the helmet.

The man was laughing in front of Hiccup showing his utter glee in seeing the dragon rider so utterly defeated. Hiccup put his hands on the side of his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this tragedy was of this man's doing, this evil trick to get back at Hiccup for his popularity with the God's.

Loki had played his trick on Hiccup, and now it left Hiccup without his loving wife and son.

All of the sudden he felt an unknown force shove off of the balance of his knee making him lay in the ground. Soon the first few drops of rain started to drop all around Hiccup as he started to drift to consciousness.

* * *

Present Day, June 1755

Hiccup gasped, his chest heaving up and down in a frenzy as he looked frantically around the room.

He looked beside him in his bed was his wife Zoe. All was her dirty blonde hair from the back of her head as she snuggled comfortably in the blankets. She let off a cute little snort in her sleep making Hiccup calm down a little and smile at his wife. They met during Hiccup's travels five years ago and even though he's had relationships through hundreds of years he couldn't help but love her as much as his last relationship.

Behind him he felt a deep breath roll over his back warming his back. He turned to see Toothless standing beside the bed, his light green eyes staring at him through the dim morning light of the summer. A sad expression was written across the dragon's face, Hiccup has been with the dragon enough to know this.

_::You had another nightmare, didn't you, about the plague?::_

Hiccup sighed exasperated. Toothless knew that he had a nightmare, he was just asking just so he could get him to start talking. It was just a part of their relationship.

I nod my head sadly looking over to my companion as the light started shine more on him.

The dragon had grown a lot since his adventure saving Berk from the demon of Jotunheim. He was probably a metre higher off the ground. His body looked a few metres longer than before, his tail much longer than before. His shoulders were also very strong from hundreds of years of carrying Hiccup. Toothless liked to boast that he was second the biggest Night Fury in the known world. Hiccup joked that their bond may have done something about this.

The dragon's wing span was ginormous to keep his weight as well as Hiccup's but the dragon managed even with a lot more weight from many supplies.

Hiccup patted the side of the dragon's face rubbing a little at his dry scales. "Let's go for a morning fly."

The two of them started to step out of the home, built by Hiccup and a servant boy, and now his apprentice, Sacha. The home had three rooms, a master bedroom, a main room and a storage room mostly used for food. The main bedroom was very wide open unlike other homes to give Toothless easy access inside. The doorways were even wider than usually for the dragon to go in and out with ease. Inside of the main room was a kitchen table in the middle right beside a nice sized kitchen with many utensils hanging off a rack. On the right side was a study table with Hiccup's many little ideas and sketches pinned in the wood around it. A small fireplace was close to the right with three chairs placed beside it. Between the kitchen and the family room was a small little staircase that went up to the little loft.

"Papa?" A small voice feminine said from the loft.

Hiccup looked up to the loft to see a pair of blues eyes staring back at him. He steps over to see his daughter, Manon, clutching her little teddy bear in her arms, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. Manon was nearly 5 years old, her body still small and frail but the signs of her growth showing everyday. Her hair looked like a mix between the red brown hair of Hiccup's and the dirty blonde hair of Zoe creating a dirty blonde hair with a little bit of red. Her nose looked like a small rounded button, her cheeks still showing baby fat and her lips looking like a beautiful mix between thin and blossomed. It was as though she got all of the perfect features of her parents.

"_Yes Manon, get back to sleep, I'll be back in a bit_" Hiccup says softly while climbing up the loft stairs.

Manon moved out of the way for her father and stepped through the small door to the loft, which now worked as a bedroom for Manon.

Hiccup steps into the little room looking around at the many charcoal drawings pinned on the wood showing pictures of the family and Toothless. In the corner was Manon's bed with a dresser on the side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the unmade bed and waited for her to jump in. He pushed the covers up and tucked the little girl in.

He kissed the girl on the cheek giving her a look of love. "_Sweet dreams_"

She closed her eyes and looked relaxed in her bed. Satisfied that she was back to sleep Hiccup stepped away and went back down the ladder where Toothless stood waiting.

The two of them stepped outside through the door. The sun was shining in the distance just starting to rise making the sky give off colours of a warm yellow along with the clear blue, barely any clouds in the sky. It was a great day for flying.

Hiccup walked to his blacksmith workshop and grabbed the saddle from inside. He quickly fastened the harness around Toothless who crouched to make it easy for Hiccup.

One thing that was different about the routine of strapping the saddle onto Toothless was the lack of an artificial tailfin since it has fully grown back over a hundred or so years. Hiccup had to constantly make replacement tailfins that would fit onto the growing fin to give Toothless flight. It was a hassle, but it was always a happy sign when Hiccup had to make a smaller attachment.

The regrowth of the fin had been a slow and painful process some days, where the nerves would start to spark old pains of Toothless getting his old tailfin ripped off in the distant past. But Hiccup was always at Toothless' side even in the toughest of nights trying to dampen the pain with herbs as well as trying to talk Toothless through the pain trying to give him some comfort and distraction.

"You ready bud?" Hiccup whispered just as he tightened the last harness.

_:Of course: _Toothless answered in a satisfied smug tone.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the dragon's display of smugness. His pride was one feature that distinctly made Toothless a dragon, even when the two of them have been together for more than half a century.

With a quick hop, Hiccup climbed over Toothless' side and onto the saddle getting the harness and grips onto his body. Hiccup nodded as he prepared himself for takeoff.

With a quick jump and a pair of powerful flaps of his wide wings Toothless got himself off the ground and with a quick arch of his neck skyward, the two of them went up high into the blue sky.

When they were just split through the thin sheet of white cloud Hiccup raised hands and yelled to the air. "Woohoo!"

And with a quick twist Toothless did a quick barrel roll and propped himself and Hiccup upside down as he flew downward back through the clouds.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as he looked over the skewed landscape of Acadia. The bright morning sun shining over the light green expanse of land with rolling hills of grass, the Atlantic air smelling like the sea through the summer air.

Toothless righted himself to a normal glide with a quick tilt of his wings, now just flying over Acadia just below the few clouds in the sky.

Hiccup never expected that he'd settle down so soon, especially in the new world when he travelled here, but Zoe caught his attention, and he's been here ever since.

Acadia was the small island colony started by the French a century ago spanning over the whole island. Meaning the population was completely French speaking except for the new British city of Halifax.

Acadia was close to the opening of the St. Lawrence River on two islands very near the continent. The land was heavily disputed between the French and the English because of how strategic it was to have military by the opening to the Lawrence.

Hiccup couldn't even remember how many times the land was switched over to the rival European power. It has happened so many times that it was almost impossible to keep track. At one point it seemed to be a tradition for Acadia to be taken under French control, to English control and then back to French control in just three years. Though recently, the current owners of the colony, the British had managed to keep control of Acadia for nearly three years.

Because of this many conflicts for control of Acadia, the Acadians would display themselves as neutral to any European conflict for the colony trying to distance themselves from the warfare and call of duty. This act of neutrality was the reason why the Acadians managed to never swear allegiance to the British monarchy whenever the British had power of the colony.

It showed that the British patience for the Acadians neutrality was frustrating them whenever Hiccup had met with them, especially with the rumored expansion of the French into Missouri and the Canadiens going farther into the West.

_::You want to talk about your dream?:: _

Hiccup sighed as he patted the side of Toothless' neck. "It was just like all the others. Me in front of the graves and Loki standing over me laughing"

_::Hmm…::_

"And what does that mean?" Hiccup said accusing Toothless of some double motive.

_::You know that I mean nothing by it, I was just thinking:: _The dragon said reassuring the human.

"Yeah…" Hiccup said softly.

_::Just try and focus on your current family. They really are great, but you know that::_ Toothless said supportively. _::This wife was much more open to me playing with the kid and relatively prettier::_

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding. She expects Manon to come home with one leg any day now. She just trusts my judgement and how well you're trained."

_::What a foolish mistake, trusting your judgement::_

Hiccup swipped at Toothless' ear with a laugh. "Shut up you!"

_::Never!:: _Toothless said playfully now dipping and diving playfully through the air as Hiccup tried to scratch at Tootless' scales around his neck to tickle him.

* * *

Toothless landed softly into the ground in front of their home. The blacksmith shop beside the home had the chimney brewing, meaning Sacha was already at work in the shop.

Manon ran out of the house and ran straight towards Toothless skipping excitedly. "_Toothless! Let's play!_ Manon said with excitement trying to yank into his big foreleg to get his attention.

Toothless just stared down at the little girl nuzzling her playfully before licking her across the cheek.

"Ewwwww, Toothless!" she screamed in surprise, giggling happily as she rubbed away the spit on her cheek.

_::Your child is quite something Hiccup::_

"Yeah, much better than your kids. Those things were little demons" Hiccup said playfully.

_::Yeah, and they were __**my**__, little demons:: _Toothless said proudly while being yanked away by Manon, who pulled away the dragon with false authority, looking absolutely adorable by doing so.

Hiccup stepped into the smiths den deciding to shine a finished set of horseshoes from yesterday.

He stepped inside and heard the sound of a hammer striking down metal, followed by the hiss of hot metal meeting cold water.

Hiccup looked to the other side of the shop and noticed his blacksmith apprentice, Sacha. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed young man at 20 years old. Hiccup hired him when he was 15 to help with the construction of his home. At the time Sacha had just lost his parents from sickness leaving him at odds to get money, so Hiccup used that desperation to get some cheap labor. But the seemingly immortal Viking was impressed by his work ethic and high learning curve, so when Hiccup started up his blacksmith shop, he took on Sacha as an apprentice.

Hiccup nodded to him and picked up the horseshoe and started to rub away the blackness on all of the edges with the shining cloth while the apprentice worked on the bayonet blade that needed to be repaired.

* * *

Soon Hiccup started to smell the appetizing smell of sausage being cooked over the fire outside both the blacksmith shop and the home. Oh how he loved when Zoe made sausages.

He looked over to Sacha who was tirelessly working on the blade, trying to make it as straight and sharp as possible. He waved his hands to get his attention and said, "_Do you want some breakfast?_"

Sacha looked up looking a little apprehensive of the offer. "_I don't know_..."

Hiccup walked up and landed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving him a reassuring shake. "_Come on, I insist_" He said with a smile.

Hiccup smiled and gave him a nod as they strode out of the smith's shop walking into the home where Zoe was serving out the plates of food. Hiccup stepped up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, a silent thank you that only she understood. She saw Sacha and smiled, starting to set him up with a plate of food as well.

Not long after, Manon ran inside with Toothless playfully chasing her with his tongue hanging out, his teeth hidden in his gums, a guideline that Hiccup had for Toothless for any of his kids. The dragon then nudged the giggling child right into her seat his large forehead, giving her protective warble as he ran out the open door to start fishing for his own food.

Before they ate, Zoe did her customary prayer, thanking God for their good fortune and food. Hiccup went along with it, finding it too complicated if he ever told anyone of his true beliefs in the Norse Gods (that he'd been in contact with). The religion was a dying one and now Christianity was now the dominant religion of the new world because of European control.

When the prayer was done everyone started to dig in. Hiccup chewed into his meat, loving the taste of the meat juice, he then took a spoon full of the hash brown potatoes looking over to Manon who was chewing on the end of the sausage with poor table manners. He leaned over from his spot and used his fork and knife to cut her food into bite sized pieces.

"Merci" She said sweetly, smiling up to her father. Hiccup smiled back and tapped the top of her head lovingly looking over to his wife, who smile at the scene between her family members.

Zoe and Hiccup then started to interrogate Sacha on his efforts on trying to woo one of the farm girls of one of the farms in the outskirts of the farm. Making Sacha blush and try to dodge the questions, but Hiccup and Zoe naturally continued to push for the answers they wanted.

Suddenly the door was slammed open, as a young 14 year old boy ran into the home, panting heavily and obviously looking exhausted. Hiccup got up in an instant and looked the boy over and recognized him immediately. His name was Francois, a young boy who was the son of the major farms beside the town. "_Francois, what's wrong?"_

"_There-There was an incident, we need you for a town meeting_" Francois said quickly, still panting.

Hiccup looked to Zoe in worry and got up from his chair and followed Francois back to the town center, hoping that the situation was overblown like most of the town's problems he was called on.

* * *

Quick history lesson for context:

Acadia is modern day Nova Scotia, at first created and controlled by the French but as the fights between the French and English raged in the new world, North America, Acadia would switch between French and English control, like Hiccup said. Eventually, the British who were slowly winning control of North America decided to evict every French Acadian from the area to the states and France, because of some Acadians harbouring French troops. Most of the Acadians sent to France decided to settle in Louisiana, creating the ethnic group of Cajuns. The expulsion resulted in thousands of Acadians dying from disease or drowning during their trip.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Please review what you think! Also open to some feedback!**

**The next chapter will be up in 5-7 days. So look forward to that!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the wonderful comments for the first chapter. This chapter may be shorter, but the third chapter makes up for lack of length in this chapter. (since this chapter sets up the third chapter)**

* * *

Note:

"_Italics" _between quotation marks mean it is spoken French. Otherwise normal dialogue is in English

_Italics _without quotation marks is thoughts

_::italics:: _is Toothless talking, which Hiccup can only hear.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hiccup sat back in his chair in town's church, watching the people around him arguing and debating between each other about the situation at hand. A month ago up the northern coast in Acadia a man of one of the more major townships decided to house a group of French soldiers in his home since the French were trying to gain some of the territory around there, just like always. The soldiers were accidently found by a passing British squad of soldiers who were killed by the hidden French soldiers.

Now according to one of the few travelling farmers of the town, there were reports of all the people being taken from the town and sent down to the British states under the orders of the English high command.

This worried the townspeople bringing everyone into a gigantic debate over how they should deal with the British if they came in with force to deport them from their homes.

Many argued that they should try to defend themselves from the British, others thought that they should try to plead their neutrality to the British.

Hiccup listened to the many people argue and debate with their fast talking French. He thought through the situation, trying to figure out the best course of action.

_It's a little disturbing to hear that the British may be forcibly deporting people from their homes. I always thought that the British wouldn't bother with having to deal with us when the French is always trying to find a way to gain control of the colony. _Hiccup thought deeply and then something occurred to him.

_We may have to finally stop with the neutrality and finally swear ourselves to the British empire. Maybe then we'll be safe from this deportation_. He thought logically, not exactly excited by the prospect of being under the British empire, especially after all of the years of being in conflict with anglo-saxons as a Viking and Eastern European.

He stood up from his table looking around at everyone in the church, everyone seemed to pipe down as they looked at Hiccup in respect, waiting to hear his words.

"_Always so strange when people actually want to hear what you have to say_" Hiccup thought to himself as he remembered the fragmented memories of his childhood in Berk.

"_Everyone, this may be hard to swallow but if it's true that the British is going around and deporting entire towns from their homes, we may have to swear our allegiance to the British and stop this charade of neutrality. We need to choose a side._" Hiccup said looking around the room. Obviously some people did not like the idea while others nodded in understanding, almost accepting this tough choice.

A man named Thibaut rose from his chair and pointed at Hiccup in anger. "_I'm not swearing myself over to those British pigs_!" He said in anger.

Thibaut was the hardy village tanner, a stubborn and fearless man. Hiccup had to constantly work with the man since Hiccup was the blacksmith, even though they barely ever saw eye to eye.

This sparked a more dignified response from Philippe, a farmer that Hiccup got along with very well. Philippe started to defend Hiccup's idea, much to Thibaut and other's dislike. This sparked a large argument which Hiccup listened to with a frustrated grimace. He slammed his fist down on the wooden table in front of him, echoing out to the room getting everyone's attention.

"_Enough! We won't accomplish anything if we're fighting amongst ourselves. We've got to be working together or else the British will easily over run us!_" Hiccup yelled in anger.

Everyone stayed in silence and thought over Hiccup's words, eventually that silence seemed to be a mutual respect towards Hiccup.

"_You know what I say is true, and remember that if the time comes_." Hiccup said in a solemn tone. He then looked everyone over for a few more seconds and stepped out of the building making his way back to his home with the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

_Later…_

The sky darkened as the started to fall down getting split by the horizon. He made it up to the top of the hill, trying to carefully step through the tall grass.

Eventually Hiccup stepped over the hill crest where his home stood proudly in the orange sunset. As dark as a shadow of the house was Toothless with his eyes closed at the front of the home.

When Hiccup's feet crunched into the grass, the dragon opened his bright green eyes and looked up at his human rider.

_::What happened? Is there anything wrong?:: _Toothless asked in concern.

Hiccup just smiled to his friend, "Nope, just discussing some troubling rumours. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared"

Toothless looked down in front of him and breathed out a warm gust from his nose. _::Well, I guess that's good.::_

Hiccup laughed at Toothless' reaction. "Why so disappointed? This is good news"

Toothless just looked up at him with a saddened expression. _::Sorry Hiccup, I guess I was hoping for some action::_

Hiccup went up and patted Toothless on the head, rubbing a bit behind the ears. As if telling the dragon companion that he wasn't offended and knew the feeling.

When Toothless had settled down for a short while, Hiccup had wanted to leave badly to try and continue some of his studies at some the famous libraries of the world. But he stayed because his children had needed him and Hiccup knew that Toothless had needed him to be there as well. Just like now.

A soft screeching sound whined in the wind making Hiccup look up and see his wife, Zoe standing at the front door with door ajar.

Hiccup walked up and kissed her on both cheeks, hugging her close to his chest. He always admired how soft her cheeks were, it was almost too perfect to believe, and yet just a kiss on the cheek reconfirmed how smooth they were. "_There's nothing to worry about honey, just rumours and bickered worries from the older folk._" He said reassuringly.

She giggled at the little insult, "_Very true_"6

"_Is dinner ready?"_ He said looking down at her, admiring her beauty from the shadow of the sunset.

She stepped away from his grip and nod to him, leading him to the table where Manon was gobbling at her cutting pieces of vegetables.

Hiccup shook her hair making her giggle. _"Hey, don't mess up my hair Daddy_!" She said with a squeal.

Hiccup chuckled and sat down at his spot at the table and started to dig in to his meal, looking up at the people he loved more than anything in the world, Zoe, Manon and of course Toothless who was sitting beside Manon.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, the next chapter will be much longer and probably up sooner. I'll try my hardest at the down times I have between my work shifts.**

**Please review what you think, I always like to hear some feedback!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, quickly edited from the Toronto airport as I wait for a flight to Vancouver (I'm on vacation for a week, visiting many places in Canada, was just in Montreal a few days ago).**

**I tried to finish editing before leaving for a place with no internet (Ontario cottage in the Muskoka). But alas, family was too distracting to get the editing finished.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review when you're done this mammoth of a chapter (told you I'd make up for chapter 2).**

* * *

Note:

"_Italics"_between quotation marks mean it is spoken French. Otherwise normal dialogue is in English

_Italics_without quotation marks is thoughts

_::italics::_is Toothless talking, which Hiccup can only hear.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hiccup flinched in his bed as he heard a huge bang from the distance followed by a piercing scream. He groggily looked around tiredly with Zoe beside him. Then another bang rang out but this time louder and closer than before. He got up and looked around trying to get an idea of what was happening. His trained ear slowly started to pick the noise of people stepping through the grass towards the house.

He got out of bed just as Toothless stepped through the doorway knocking it off of its hinges.

Zoe was now groggily getting up. _"Hiccup? What's going on?"_

Suddenly a loud bang rang out making her looking around wildly in fear.

It was at this moment that Hiccup and Zoe both look towards the wide open doorway. "Manon…" They both said in fear.

The two of them ran towards the latter, Hiccup quickly climbed up and picked up Manon while whispering her awake.

"Papa?" She said in a sweet innocent voice, looking up at her father in confusion.

"_Shh, it's alright Manon. We just got to go somewhere."_ Hiccup said quietly as he carried her down with one strong arm while his other arm kept him steady on the ladder.

He stepped off the ladder and handed Manon over to Zoe who took the little girl without much difficulty.

"_Get out of here, and meet me at the coast. Toothless will be with you."_ Hiccup says, instructing his family and Toothless.

Suddenly there was a large bang and the front door was burst open, letting in a squad of British soldiers. Toothless burst into action his completely black scales aiding him to pounce on two soldiers, his claws scraping deep into their chests. He looked up and growled.

::_Get them out of here!_:: The dragon said urgently to Hiccup before he swung his tail knocking over the rest of the British men.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice, he quickly grabbed Zoe's hand and guided her out of the house in the back. He carefully looked around the darkness of the night, trying to find any sign of any other soldiers.

_Coast is clear_. He thought apprehensively. He lead Zoe down the uneven hill, going as fast as he could without really straining his wife.

He heard the distant screams and yells of the soldiers back at his home as Toothless was buying them time. He had to remember to give him a nice big fish when he had the chance.

Then there was a yell from in front of them, down in the lodge that they were going to towards. And outside the front of the small home was a soldier standing guard as three dragged out two women from the home. They screamed and struggled in the grip of the soldiers, crying desperately as they strong armed and restrained.

_Shit!_ He thought in a panic, his course being changed in an instant, hoping that the shadows would be able to keep them hidden in the mountainside.

Hiccup watched the small little group as they moved their way across, away from them.

He looked away and looked out and saw a route down the more forested edge of the city where they could try and make it to the coast road to escape from.

Hiccup's heart pounded hard as a jackhammer as he quietly snaked through the grass.

_Bang_

Instant pain pierced through Hiccup's arm, making him fall to the ground as he yelled out in pain. Zoe and Manon screamed in panic as they saw Hiccup get shot in the arm, right in front of them.

"PAPA!" Manon yelled out in panic from Zoe's arms.

Hiccup dazedly looked up as he saw his loved one's panicking over him. He quickly got up on one knee, his body slowly rising.

"You stay down ya scum!" A voice said gruffly before a sharp pain rang out the back of his head from the butt end of the musket hitting him in the back of the head.

Hiccup looked up weakly, the darkness of the night and his now cloudy vision making it hard for him to see. After a few seconds of trying to focus himself he saw, to his horror, both Zoe and Manon strongly being dragged away. He screamed to them, trying find some way to get to them, but just like before the man knocked Hiccup again with the rifle, but this time he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The dreamscape opened as rain poured relentlessly as thunder boomed over the land, shaking the ground in its fury.

Hiccup stood on the hill of his dreams looking at the tombstone that he was haunted by, but this time the lifeless forms of Zoe and Manon were staring back at him.

Lightning struck a nearby tree, looking strong at its crooked side, making it burst into flames. Hiccup looked up the sky, the rain hiding his tears, but eyes betrayed him, their scarlet red colour showing the truth.

The fight that he'd been caught up in when he was younger had caught up with him again, plaguing him, stealing away any chance of long lived happiness.

"Why must you do this to me!?" He yelled up to the sky in fury. "I no longer have any part in your quarrel!"

The sky responded with numerous lightning strikes and then a huge drum roll of thunder.

Suddenly a hand went on his shoulder, gripping him strongly. "You defied me once before, and that is enough for you to feel my full wrath Hiccup Haddock. And they will die alone with spreading disease"

Hiccup turned around and looked in horror as he saw Loki smiling down at him with a glaring smile. Hiccup swung at him but the Trickster God easily dodged him.

"As long as you may have a chance of being happy, I'll be there to squash it, like the feeble person that you are."

Hiccup roared in fury and swung again, trying to do some sort of damage to the God.

But Loki continued to dodge him, smiling in glee as he looked at how angry and distressed Hiccup was.

Giant flash of light hit the ground beside Loki, stunning the Trickster as he tried to shield his eyes. Hiccup, not caring for the bright light took this chance and planted his hard fist into Loki's face, knocking him on his back.

Hiccup looked down at the God with a snarl, his chest huffing and puffing. "You haven't won just yet Loki, I'm going to save them"

Then the whole scene started to fade black...

* * *

Hiccup gasped awake, his eyes looking straight ahead with adrenaline. The first thing he saw was the inquisitive eyes of Toothless, glowing green in the night. The next thing he noticed was the dragon saliva covering his face. He winced and started to wipe of the drool, knowing that Toothless had used his tongue to try and wake him.

_::What did you see?::_ Toothless asked apprehensively.

Hiccup shook his head, trying to straighten his thoughts, "I saw Loki, under the tree with Zoe and Manon dead"

Toothless stared at him in concern and turned around, stepping back so Hiccup can get up. _::They were sent down to the coast, but I don't know if they're still alive:: _The dragon said sadly

Hiccup got up and looked around his surroundings and noticed two soldier silhouettes in the moonlight, on the ground, hopefully unconscious, but he didn't fully care enough to care at the moment.

It was obvious that Toothless had saved him, once again. In gratitude he fully got up and placed his hands around Toothless' lower jaw and lended his head into the dragon's nose and facial plate.

"We need to find them. The village need us as well" Hiccup said leaning back from Toothless and look at him determined.

Toothless nodded to him looking over to the coast of the Acadian land. _::Then let's go, and save the day, once again:: _Toothless finished with a hint of nostalgia of the past.

Toothless always knew how to make Hiccup feel just a little bit better in stressing situations. He did as well for Toothless and maybe that was a small part of way they were such great friends.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Hiccup stepped into his home, looking around the dark surroundings from the night. The moonlight shone on what was clearly a room that was completely ransacked of anything valuable.

"British…" He said in a seething tone, beginning to step through the broken wood and plates on the ground.

Toothless followed and sniffed around. _::This may have been partly my fault:: _He said in apology.

Hiccup turned around and rubbed Toothless' head crest and then slowly went down to the lower jaw of the dragon, scratching at the softer scales. "I know Toothless, you did what you had to do to defend us. It's alright"

Toothless gave a warble and shook his head loose and started to lead ahead, his bigger body knocking aside anything that could've been in Hiccup's way in the darkness.

They go towards the side little closet, where some of the food was stored. He opened it and saw that it was relatively untouched.

He kneeled down and brought his hands around a loose board on the wood flooring. He pull it out and revealed a chest. He pulled away the other boards and pulled out the chest with mighty huff, his arms straining to carry the darn thing. He dropped into a large clunk and swung it open, revealing a multitude of items.

Stacked up from the bottom of the chest to the mid-way point covering the whole bottom was many valuable books that Hiccup had found through his recent travels. Above the books was a sword in its hilt made out of black dragon scales of Toothless, especially made by Hiccup. Beside it was a standard musket pistol that Hiccup bought out of curiosity in the Caribbean. Sitting atop of those two weapons was Framherja- daughter of Mjöllnir.

He reached out and picked up the beautiful golden bow looking over the markings again, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia. Suddenly he felt a buzz ring through his body coming from the bow, making him drop it.

He shook his wrist in pain as he looked down at the bow, almost feeling its dissatisfaction.

"I already told you, I couldn't have you out there, I couldn't have my family seeing you. It brings to many unwanted questions about my past." Hiccup said to the very sentient bow.

It glowed brightly, as though it was angry with Hiccup.

"Framherja, this isn't the time, I need you to save my family" He said with authority to the bow.

His comment made the bow glow back to normal. Hiccup sighed and picked up the bow again, this time with no zap. Then slung it onto his back and picked up the sword and the musket as well, attaching them to his belt.

"Don't be jealous, the musket is just a precaution" He said in a whisper as the bow glowed a little more.

He closed the chest and came back outside where Toothless stood at the ready.

* * *

Hiccup laid himself flat on the top of a hill in the late night, looking over the moonlit dock where three medium sized ships was docked. There was tons of activity going on below as many Acadians were lined up outside the ships by the shores chained up in pairs.

"Look out for Manon and Zoe, we need to find the ship they're taken on." Hiccup said to Toothless.

The woman and children cried as they were restrained taken to the under part of the ship where they were undoubtedly being chained and laid out like the slave ships.

"It looks like we may have to save everyone on the ship with Manon and Zoe, which can complicate things." Hiccup said in a whisper.

_::This reminds of that time we liberated that slave ship travelling to Brazil, that time we robbed those pirates:: _Toothless said observing from the side.

"Yeah, except the ship is either docked or close to the coast."

Then Hiccup heard the captain call out through the night. "How many more?"

"Ten!" Another voice yelled out.

"Alright, let's start getting ready to cast off."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each expectantly as they watched all of the British sailors and soldiers quickly getting the last Acadians on and getting the ropes to untie the ship.

Hiccup looked into the group of the last ten Acadians being forced onto the ship. Hiccup peered at the group, his eyes lighting up with hope as he saw Zoe following along with Manon walking close. "There they are, the ship at the end" Hiccup whispered happily, finally found his family.

"Cast off!" The captain yelled out.

And as soon as the man yelled out the command, the ship started to float out towards the sea, a slight night breeze pushing out the masts and pushing the ship out with the oars coming out to paddle, giving the ship more speed to leave the bay.

_::Should we go by air or by sea?:: _Toothless asked Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't answer at first, his brain calculating how they should approach this. "Do you think you find a way of flying from the water?"

_::No, I need a big jump for that, and doing that off the side of the ship won't work either:: _

"I want you to fly Zoe and Manon off the ship to safety but we need a way to clear the ship for you to land and take them" Hiccup out loud to keep Toothless in the loop of his brainstorm. "You need to fly above them and land when it's clear, I'll just have to find a way to do just that…"

* * *

The plan was set and the two of them flew over the coast slowly, stalking their pray with a plan of action already set.

Toothless glides by the side of the ship, staying out of sight in the shadows of the night horizon.

Hiccup guessed that there was just over an hour until sunlight would start to brighten the sky. So they need to strike before then.

"Okay Toothless, fly right in front of where they'll cross then wait for my signal."

Toothless nodded his head and made a slight turn, towards the direction the ship was headed. During the turn Hiccup gracefully maneuvered himself over to Toothless' side and held onto the saddle with the sea blowing into face. Once he felt like it was the perfect spot he fearlessly dropped towards the water and went feet first into the ocean.

Toothless quickly flew away to a safe distance where he will wait for Hiccup's signal.

Hiccup swam through the relatively calm waters of the ocean making his way to the approaching ship.

The closer Hiccup got the slower and more observant he became of the activity on the ship. He could hear orders from the captain and a multiude of "aye's" coming from the crew. He saw some people looking out at the ocean but it seemed most of the people were asleep.

Hiccup came to the side of the fast moving ship and grabbed onto a loose rope from the side and held on, his body getting pulled in the water. He grit his teeth and pulled himself up the side of the ship, making sure to not make any noise to alert any of the sailors.

He put his head against the boards and heard the occasionally whisper or sob from some of the captured Acadians, most likely a child scared of the current situation.

Hiccup then thought how terrified Manon must be with Zoe. These thoughts started to fuel his drive, making him climb a little faster up the ship with skilled efficiency. He finally reached the side of the deck railing, his eyes searching over the area. He noticed five sailors working around with the captain standing by the back of the ship with the wheel, staring out the dark open ocean.

The captain stepped away from the wheel and walked down to the main deck and went into the captain's cabin, most likely turning in for the night, trusting the sailors to do their jobs.

_Good, one less to deal with_. Hiccup then gazed out and saw two of the men turned looking out to sea while tightening some of the mast ropes. One was on the crow's nest and the two others were making sure everything was in order.

Hiccup waited and waited until one of the sailing inspectors came over to check ropes by railing. The shadows were Hiccup's ally as waited until the man would be right in front of him. _Gotta be quick…_

Soon the moment was upon him and Hiccup sprung into action with centuries old battle instinct. He grabbed the man by collar and before the man could even scream he was already on his way down to the water. Hiccup knew the splash would draw attention as well as the man yelling for helping as the sailed on, so he quickly shimmied over to the side and jumped on to the deck and hid behind some supply crates.

"Help! Someone threw me overboard!" The English sailor screamed from the water, struggling to keep afloat, obviously not a good swimmer. The 3 others on the main deck rushed over to overboard sailor and quickly threw a rope over for the overboard man to climb up. Hiccup took this distraction for granted and quickly ran up climbed up to the crow's nest with brilliant efficiency and stealth.

Before the man on the crow's nest had a chance Hiccup took his sword and slashed him across the front and then stabbed him through chest, covering his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise.

He put his sword away then took out Framherja and peered down at the four others. Two were pulling the overboard man up while another was obviously looking around the sides of the deck for Hiccup.

"Let's give em' a nasty shock Framherja" He said pulling back the string of the bow, feeling the energy of his body getting transferred towards the Asgardian weapon. He shot the arrow of blinding yellow energy straight into the back of a man by the railing, making him scream out in pain from the energy. Before the man beside him could make a move Hiccup quickly shot him as well. This made the overboard sailor fall back into the water since the two people pulling him up were taken care of.

The last man was now running for the crew quarters to warn them. He was yelling trying to get some sort of warning or help. Hiccup turned to him and started to get his shot set. Just as he reached the stairway, Hiccup shot the bow's energy and hit the man hard in the back, making him stumble down the stairs unconscious with the yellow energy crackling around his body.

Everyone had been dealt with.

Hiccup ripped off the sleeve of the dead man in the crow's nest and wrapped it around a rope that was connected to the back of the ship, in the direction of crew/prisoner quarters.

He held onto cloth and used it to slide down the rope like a zip line and once he was close to the fast approaching deck, he jumped down and did a nice tucked roll right in front of the crew stairway.

He quickly went into the shadows as he stepped down the stairs lightly and went behind the first crate he could find and listened carefully for anyone woken up from the fight he had on the deck.

He peered out from the corner and saw some of the sleeping bodies on some of the many beds built out of the wall of the ship. Distant snores signalling that many of them were asleep.

Hiccup stuck to the side of the shadows creeping through the crew quarters going towards the one light source of a lantern. His toes lightly stepping over the wood, restricting the chance of the wood to creak to not wake any light sleepers.

Once he was past the sleeping British sailors, he took a low hanging lantern from the side of the crew quarter's end and stepped down into the darkness of another stairwell where he could hear some voice.

As he got closer he noticed the voices go quiet. _They must think I'm one of the British_.

He stepped into view with the light shining over the many Acadian faces. Everyone were lying on their backs chained up to the wood shelves lined up to fit as many people as possible. It most definitely was used as a slaver's ship.

Most of the Acadians were asleep but there were a few still awake. One looked over to the light source, which Hiccup recognized as his young smith's apprentice, Sacha.

"Hiccup!" Sacha said in excitement, hope shining in his eyes as he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup turned to him quickly and shushed his young apprentice, shaking his head in warning. Sacha instantly realized his mistake and went quiet.

The outburst got some people's attention and smiled at Hiccup's presence. The rescuer quickly walked down to Sacha and took out his lock pick and started to fiddle with his chain lock, trying to unlock it.

"_Sacha, I'm here to get you all out of here, where is Zoe and Manon? Are they safe?" _Hiccup said to him seriously.

"_Yes, they are safe. They are right over there."_ Sacha said moving his head to the right direction down further into the room.

Hiccup nodded and finally snapped open the lock, taking the chains off Sacha. "_Okay, get some more of the men free, and prepare to take the ship by prisoner mutiny."_ Hiccup said in determination, getting up and making his way to the direction of Zoe and Manon.

With the help of the lantern's light he was able to make out where he could make out the sleeping figures of Zoe and Manon, the two of them huddled up beside each other, sleeping peacefully.

Hiccup went up to Zoe softly and kissed her on the cheek. _"Zoe, honey, I'm here…"_

Zoe slowly woke up at the feeling from the kiss on the cheek. She looked into Hiccup's darkened face, only the lantern light can show any sort of features of his face. She looked up at him in disbelief and happiness, "Hiccup?"

"Oui" He said happily as he leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lip, hugging himself into her. At the contact Zoe went into his shoulder and wept in relief. Her husband had come to save her and their daughter.

He let go and went down to start picking at her lock. "_Everything is going to be alright, we are all going to get out of here, together and safe."_ He said reassuringly, trying to calm them as he worked.

Eventually he got the lock opening, freeing his wife from the chains. He helped her get them off and then started to lockpick the chains for Manon. While he was doing this Zoe soaked Manon's cheek softly, waking up the young girl.

"Mama" She moaned in panic. Zoe quickly shushed her and comforted her with kiss on the cheek. Manon looked around confused and saw her father, just as he got the lock successfully opened.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, coming forward and hugging him tightly, looking at him as happy as can be. Hiccup hugged her close and quickly told her to be quiet as he petted the back of her head as she stayed hugged up against her chest.

He smiled happily and got up with Manon still in his arms. He picked up the lantern and looked over the room and noticed more and more people waking up, as well a small group of people standing with the chains off.

Standing there with a big hammer was Thibaut smashing the hammer into the locks, destroying the faulty metal of the British locks and chains.

Hiccup put Manon on the ground kissed her forehead one last time and nudged her over to Zoe before he looked back at the group of Acadians, more and more people getting free with the help of everyone getting free.

"_We need to get as much men free first to take the ship."_ Hiccup instructed with authority to the group. They all nodded in agreement and started to get to work quietly. Hiccup helped as well by getting some more men free for the upcoming siege of the ship.

As he got the men free a plan started to be thought up of how exactly the group should deal with the British soldiers in the most safe and efficient manner.

_We're going to have to throw them all over board. _He thought grimly. It was the only way to fully cover their tracks, to escape without anyone knowing until it was too late to catch them.

He may not like it but it was the necessary thing to do.

He stepped up to Sacha and Thibaut with a group of other Acadian men, all of them getting organized, continuing to work on freeing more of the Acadian villagers. _"Men, we are going to take this ship from the British. We'll quickly get them out of their beds and throw them over. We have the numbers and the surprise to be able to do it."_ Hiccup said with authority. The men got big grins on their faces when they listened to Hiccup's plan, all of them eager to have revenge against the British men that stripped them from their beds, killing some of their family and friends.

"_We need to be quick to find any kind weapons to overpower them. Under no circumstances should there be any killing."_ Hiccup said to all of them sternly. Thibaut nodded and twirled the hammer in his hand in satisfaction, looking ready for the fight of his life.

"_Why?" _

"_Because there shouldn't be any more death today."_ Hiccup said to them sternly and stepped past them all and started to make his way up the stairs, getting Framherja ready for a quick shot. He stepped up in the crews quarters and looked around, noticing that all the sailors were still asleep. He motioned for three men to go to the first sleeping sailor. "_Gag him"_ He said in a hiss.

They all nod and rip off a part of the sailor's blanket, ready to snuff out any noise he'll make when he's moved.

Hiccup then motioned for the others to do the same while some of the Acadian men found weapons for themselves, some wooden clubs, candlesticks, knives and to Sacha's fortune, a sword.

Eventually about two to three men were around fourteen sleeping English sailors. Hiccup had his own man to deal with as he got Framherja out ready to club the man in the head, not only to hurt him with Hiccup's swing, but to also shock him with the bow's magical energy.

He nodded to all the men and in an instant he swung down and hit the man right to the head, giving him no chance to resist. The rest of the men got the sailors up but couldn't restrain all of them as they looked around wildly in a panic, realizing that their prisoners were free.

More than half of the English sailors were wrenched up to the ship's deck, getting dragged towards the edge. They screamed through their gags, trying to plead to the Acadians, but they ignored it all and started to push them over into the cold Atlantic water.

Hiccup helped with the others that needed help, pressing the golden bow of Framherja into the man's chest, shocking him to weaken them.

There were about four sailors that put up a fight and with Hiccup's help, were able to overpower the large English sailors to get them to the edge.

Thibaut smiled giddly on the side, enjoying this form of revenge immensely. He then looked over to the door to the captain's quarters and started to make his way there, curious to see what was inside.

Hiccup didn't see him as he and Sacha were carrying the man that Hiccup had clubbed in the beginning up to the ship's deck.

Thibaut stepped inside and looked around the dimly lit captain's cabin, noticing a desk, a table covered in maps and a nice bed sitting at the corner of the room. The tanner crepted through the cabin looking around when he noticed the captain, sitting up from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The moment the captain noticed Thibaut, he froze, looking at Thibaut up and down, not recognizing Thibaut's face as one of his sailors, noticing the hammer in his hand.

In that instant, the captain's eyes looked towards his left (while not trying to turn his head), where a small musket gun sitting on a side table. In that instant, the captain made a quick dash for the gun that was sitting just further than two metres. Thibaut dashed forward as well raising the hammer, ready to strike.

* * *

Hiccup with Sacha leaned the unconscious man up against the deck railings and snapped his fingers over his head, waking up the groggy man. He slowly came around and looked up at Hiccup and Sacha.

"Wha-What's going on?" The man spoke in english, making his words pass over Sacha's head. So Hiccup decided to communicate to him.

"We're taking over the ship" Hiccup said to him with authority. "And now you're going to be pushed overboard. Hope you can swim."

"What? No, you-you can't do this!" He yelled out, stammering hopelessly.

Before he even had a chance to escape or fight back, Hiccup and Sacha quickly grabbed his bootstraps and pushed upwards, making the go over the railing, his back sliding out towards the water far down below. He struggled and wiggled feebly, trying to save himself somehow as he cursed and yelled towards Hiccup. Soon, gravity the man was too far from the edge to stay on anymore and fell into the choppy salt water.

"_Well, that is the last of them."_ Sacha said to Hiccup with a satisfied smile.

_Well then, now is the time to start setting a course back home. Time to get-_

*Bang*

…

*Bang*

Hiccup looked around wildly trying to find the source of the gun shots, he quickly looked over towards the slightly ajar door to the captain quarters. He got Framherja at the ready and made his way towards the door, wary of someone jumping out from the other side.

Everyone of the men that were on the deck were alongside him, all at the ready behind him. With a nod, Hiccup kicked up the door and did a quick roll and looked over the scene in the room. Standing there, with a bloody hammer was Thibaut standing over top who Hiccup recognized as the captain from earlier in the night. The captain had a pool of blood underneath him, pooling into the wood and carpet of the captain's quarters from his head.

"_Thibaut, what are you doing here?"_ Hiccup demanded.

"_I was just looking through here, just in case, and the captain woke up and went for his musket…"_ Thibaut explained as he stepped away from the now dead captain, his usually stubborn now completely shaken.

Hiccup came up and rubbed his back with a soft hand. He didn't saw anything to the man, he just looked him in the eye and gave him a reassuring nod. _The first kill is always the toughest, sadly, you get used to it…_

* * *

_Later…_

With the ship now completely theirs Hiccup turned the ship around and started to set course back to Acadia, giving out commands to the villagers, acting as the unofficial captain.

Anyone who wasn't working as a sailor was freeing the rest and ransacking the ship of any of the valuables and splitting it up between everyone.

Once he was sure everything was in order at sailing on course back home, Hiccup came back and got Manon and Zoe from the crew quarters and brought them up to the deck.

He clanged Framerja and his sword together, making a high pitched ringing in both of the weapons.

Hiccup looked out the distance and noticed how the sky was starting to brighten at a rapid pace. _One night for everything to change._

Then in the distance splitting through a cloud was Toothless, gliding over the water coming towards the ship.

Most of the men stopped and stared as Toothless gracefully landed in the middle of the deck, giving Hiccup, Zoe and Manon a rub with his head, obviously happy to see them all.

_::Mission accomplished then:: _Toothless thought just as he gave Manon a lick, making her giggle wildly.

Hiccup came up to Zoe and looked at her seriously, giving her a stern stare. _"Fly on Toothless back to our home and get anything of value for trip up North. We need food, clothes and necessary supplies. I'll meet you there when get there with the ship."_ He said to her staring into her blue eyes lovingly.

He then walked over to Toothless' side and boosted her up into the saddle.

Hiccup turned to Manon and gave her a kiss as he boosted her up in front of Zoe. He strapped them in and went up to Toothless' face. "Keep them safe" He said in Norse, half a prayer and half a demand to his dragon companion.

_::I will Hiccup::_

Hiccup smiled, a happy tear coming down his face, the stress of the past few hours catching up with him. He had thought that Loki had set up a scenario to take his loved ones away from him again, but this time he was able to stop this more human threat on a family of his.

He patted on Toothless' side and stepped away, giving Toothless room to make a jump off the ship deck. With a spring and huge groaning of the ship's wood, Toothless was in the air with a big jump and mighty flaps of his wings.

Hiccup watched as Toothless flew ahead with Zoe and Manon just as more and more light shined over the sea, he looked to the eastern horizon and saw the sun rising above the horizon and started to shine over the land and sea brilliantly.

He looked back to Toothless and watched as they became a speck in the distance.

_It's a new day…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter!**

**Please review what you think of the chapter, I love to hear any feedback that you have!**

**A short little epilogue chapter will be up very soon. I hope for 2-4 days as an estimate (since I am travelling…) but it is a short little chapter that ties things up in this story.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review at the end please. **

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly directly above in the light blue sky, no clouds around the sun to provide some overcast weather. The heat provided lots of energy for wind as it blew in from the sea, providing a scent of wonderful sea water to linger in the air.

Toothless walked along the trail grumbling to himself, Hiccup being the only one to hear as Manon sat on his back playing with his scaled ears (which he didn't mind), packs of supplies all around the saddle completely covering the sides of the dragon.

Zoe and Hiccup walked beside the dragon, the both of them carrying their own packs on their backs, carrying clothes and supplies.

_::Uhhh, I'm not some donkey mule Hiccup:: _Toothless complained as he continued to walk down the path, huffing in frustration.

Hiccup stepped away from Zoe and went up and whispered in Toothless' ear, "Yeah, but you're my donkey, and I'm sorry Toothless, we just need you to carry the food and blacksmith gear… I'll make it up for you with some fish."

_::You can't buy me off so easily…but I understand:: _He finished with a last grumble. Hiccup smiled softly and patted his on the neck.

"Thanks bud. It won't be as bad later on. The weight of the food will slowly go away as we _"Papa, where are we going?" _eat it."

Toothless nodded and continued to walk along the trail, his big black scaled body lumbering moving, his muscles making Manon bounce up and down in the saddle.

Manon asked with curiosity, looking over at Hiccup with innocent doe eyes.

Hiccup looked over to his daughter and gave her a nice smile. _"We're going to New France, honey. But people from there call the place Canada."_

Manon looked at her father in confusion. _"And what's Canada like?"_

"_It's a French colony, just like here, but with no British control. Colder in the winters but pretty warm in the summers. It's more inland as well."_ Hiccup explained to Manon, who looked at her father, interested in what she was learning. Zoe looked at Hiccup in surprise at his knowledge of New France/Canada.

"_Have you been to 'New France' Hiccup?"_ Zoe asked with curiosity.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. _"Pretty easy to visit around with a dragon to fly you around."_ He explained patting Toothless' side, who nodded in agreement.

The group continues their long trek that day, the sun soon starting to go over towards the edge of the horizon. As Hiccup walked along he noticed the many trees and pieces of nature scattered all around the countryside. As they went up the side they noticed many cliff faces, giving spectacular views out to the wild Atlantic Ocean. On one of the cliffs stood a large crooked oak tree, its roots deep into the cliff that at the side angle you can see some of the roots sticking in and out of the cliff.

He stepped up the cliff looking at the tree with wild curiosity. There was something about the tree that unnerved him, as if it were familiar.

He searched his memory desperately trying to figure it out for himself. And then he finally figured it out.

_It looks exactly the same as the tree from my dreams. Could this be Yggdrasil?_

Thinking that this must be some sort of sign, Hiccup kneeled in front of the tree and began a prayer with a whispered tone.

"Odin, far wanderer, grant me wisdom, courage and victory. Friend Thor, grant me your strength. And both be with me, to protect Toothless and my family" He said solemnly, looking up at the sky at the end of his prayer.

He then got up from his kneel and rushed after the others, ready for the next challenges of his life with his family.

* * *

**And so ends the small story. I hope you liked it. I'm very happy with the end result with this. **

**And thank you for the kind words throughout the writing process, to be told I'm at the same level the original 'Hitchups' is an honour.**

**Please review what you think of the whole story. I love to hear everyone's opinion. **

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story,

Prophet =P


End file.
